1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording method and apparatus and a magnetic reproducing method and apparatus for recording or reproducing digital signals for a magnetic tape, and to a tape-shaped recording medium having digital signals recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a camera built-in type digital video tape recorder for household use, or a floor type digital video tape recorder for household use, for recording digital video signals or digital audio signals on a magnetic tape, have made their debut.
As a recording system for the above digital video tape recorder, there is a format known as a DV system (IEC 61834 helical scan digital video tape cassette recording system using 6.35 mm magnetic tape for consumers (525/60, 625/60, 1125/60 and 1250/50 systems). In this DV system, the tape width of the video tape in use is 6.35 mm (=xc2xc inch) which is narrower than the tape width of a video tape used in a conventional analog video tape recorder, such as an 8 mm system (IEC 60843 helical scan video tape caseate recording system using 8 mm magnetic tape for consumers).
Notwithstanding, recording for longer time with a higher picture quality is possible with the DV system because the signals for recording are compressed at the same time as the recording density is raised in the DV system.
Meanwhile, the above-mentioned DV system is not compatible with the conventional recording system for an analog video tape recorder. However, if signals of the DV system can be recorded on a video tape of a broader tape width used in this conventional recording system, signals of higher signal quality can be recorded for longer time. Also, if signals of the DV system can be recorded or reproduced for the video tape used in the conventional recording system, it is possible to make effective utilization of resources, such as production equipments for the video tape or component parts used in the conventional recording system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording method and apparatus for digital signals whereby signals of high signal quality can be recorded on a magnetic tape for prolonged time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reproducing method and apparatus whereby high quality long-lasting signals can be reproduced from a magnetic tape through effective utilization of production equipments or component parts for a conventional video tape.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tape-shaped recording medium having high quality signals recorded thereon.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic recording apparatus for digital signals including recording data generating means for generating recording data associated with a digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape of a pre-set tape width, and recording means for recording the recording data generated by the recording data generating means on a second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than that of the first magnetic tape. The recording means records at least two tracks of the recording data in the digital recording format generated by the recording data generating means in succession on a sole track formed on the second magnetic tape.
In this magnetic recording apparatus for digital signals, at least two tracks of the recording data in the digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape are recorded with a data pattern of the digital recording format in succession on a sole track formed in a second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than that of the first magnetic tape.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic recording method for digital signals including generating recording data associated with a digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape of a pre-set tape width, and recording at least two tracks of recording data in the digital recording format on a sole track formed on a second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than that of the first magnetic tape.
In this magnetic recording method for digital signals, at least two tracks of the recording data in the digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape are recorded with a data pattern of the digital recording format in succession on a sole track formed in a second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than that of the first magnetic tape.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic reproducing apparatus for digital signals including reproducing means for reproducing recording data associated with a digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape of a predetermined tape width from a second magnetic tape of a tape width broader than the predetermined tape width carrying the recording data, and data processing means for processing the recording data reproduced by the reproducing means. The reproducing means reproduces at least two tracks of the recording data of the digital recording format in succession from a sole track formed on the second magnetic tape.
In this magnetic reproducing apparatus for digital signals, at least two tracks of the recording data in the digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape are recorded with a data pattern of the digital recording format in succession on a sole track formed in a second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than that of the first magnetic tape.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a magnetic reproducing method including reproducing at least two tracks of data in the digital recording format in succession from a sole track formed on a second magnetic tape carrying recording signals of the digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape of a predetermined tape width, the second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than the predetermined tape width, and processing reproduced recording data.
In this magnetic reproducing method for digital signals, at least two tracks of the recording data in the digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape are recorded with a data pattern of the digital recording format in succession on a sole track formed in a second magnetic tape having a tape width broader than that of the first magnetic tape.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a tape-shaped recording medium having recorded thereon recording data associated with the digital recording format applied to a first magnetic tape of a predetermined tape width, with the tape-shaped recording medium having a width broader than the predetermined tape width, at least two tracks of the digital recording format being recorded on a sole recording track.
According to the present invention, a least two tracks in the digital recording format applied to the first magnetic tape are recorded or reproduced in succession to or from a sole track formed on a second magnetic tape broader in tape width than the first magnetic tape. According to the present invention, data of longer duration and with higher quality can be recorded on the second magnetic tape, at the same time as resources such as conventional production equipment or components can be exploited effectively.